


Jogan Chapter

by Dreamer_Dream_On



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Dream_On/pseuds/Dreamer_Dream_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton is NOT my story.. CP Coulter is an amazing writer and I wish to be said person but I AM NOT.<br/>This chapter is an original idea following the end of chapter 27 posted by CP Coulter and is NOT part of said persons story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogan Chapter

No one had seen Logan leave. Well no one except Blaine, but even he wasn't sure where the blond had gone; Kurt on the other hand had a pretty good idea to where he'd went and, little did he know, he was right.

Before he even realized it Logan had found himself at the hospital, that same hospital where Julian was begin held "captive" by his mother, Mrs. Larson; the same one he had found himself at all week trying to get to see Julian, but it was no use. Mrs. Larson wasn't allowing it, she wasn't allowing anyone. All he knew was that he wasn't awake yet, but he was alive, though that did nothing to calm Logan. Not that he needed calming, or anything really; He didn't know how to act anymore. He had cried so much there weren't any tears left; He wasn't angry anymore nor was he sad. Things had seemed to settle down around him, others worries coming to an end; but still his wouldn't. He sat next to Julian's room and waited and waited and waited like he had done every day before. He kept going through everything that had happen over and over again;

How had he missed all the signs? Had he really been all that caught up in the hole Kurt fiasco? So much that he didn't see his best friend was in trouble? Had he really been to warped up in all his wrecked relationships to see what was right in front of his face for three years? How had he been so blind? He knew now, thought shouldn't have found out that way, he knew. But thinking back, if Adam wouldn't have forced it out of Julian, he would never have found out. He remembered Julian begging Adam to not make him say it, remembered Kurt telling Julian not to, remembered himself being confused as to what was happening. He doesn't regret it, finding out the way he did, he wished Julian would have told him sooner, would have chosen to tell him instead of having it forced out of him, but he doesn't regret finding out. He remembers it. He remembers the whole night vividly actually; being drugged; Adam slamming the blade down and it slashing at the side of Julian's neck; Adam yelling at Julian to tell him for the last time, treating to kill Logan if he didn't. Everything that happened after that was... he still didn't know what it was. At first he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, he kept telling himself it was a nightmare, but he wasn't sure witch parts he wanted to be a nightmare and witch parts he wanted to be real, if there were any. Everything went slow then fast, Blaine getting stabbed, him hitting Adam with the axe, the explosion on the third floor, the struggle to get to the second, leaving Julian behind, jumping out the window, seeing Julian's limp body on the ground unconscious next to Adam's, begging Julian to wake up and having Julian taken away from him. He wished so hard for it to be a horrid dream brought on by his medication but even he knew that was false hope. After a week, wishing for this to be a nightmare was useless. There was no escaping the truth, not for him, not for Julian, not for anyone, not anymore.

He sat in the chair next to Julian's room and remembered what was said that night; "I'm in love with you" Julian said, "Have been for three years" he'd said, "Kept running away" he'd said, "Didn't want to watch you love someone else" he'd said. Was it true? Why hadn't he just told Logan instead of running away? Why run away in the first place? He just ran instead of doing anything. Why? 'Had I ever ran?' 'Is that what I'd been doing?' Logan had asked himself that question so many times in the past week that it wasn't even relevant anymore; it didn't matter. Thinking back now, it seemed like he was. His father had always made it seem like you had to impress someone to have them love you, or show you any kind of affection what so ever; He guessed it somehow stuck, he guessed because he had grown up having to do so with his father he had to do it with everyone he'd wanted affection from. That's why he'd never have guessed that Julian loved him because he'd never tried to impress the boy; the fact that he'd thought Julian was straight didn't help either. And though Logan didn't realize it now, the fact that he wasn't use to receiving affection and love was the reason his relationships ended badly. Was the reason he was always scared of it. It was why he ran. Sitting In that chair now, like had done so many times in the past week, it wasn't the same. He'd had so much time to think that his mind seemed to be clear; all his problems had gone, all except one. Julian. And what Julian had said. And what Julian had done. The idiot. His idiot, that while being trapped in a burning building, had decided to go back and save the lunatic. 

Logan was pulled back from the now constant jibber gabber of his mind by the sound of the door next to him opening. He quickly got up noticing Mrs. Larson immerging from the room. The women sighed at the sight of seeing him. "Haven't you gotten tired of trying Mr. Wright? I'm quite sure I made myself very clear when I told you time after time that neither you, nor anyone else was to see my son but me." Logan nodded "Yes Mrs. Larson I understand but I-" "No. It was no the first time, it's no now, and it will be no very other time after this." "But I need to see him." Logan tried again "Mr. Wright I've grown very tire of telling you no. You will see my son once he his better just like everyone else." "No!" Logan had kept his cool with this woman for a week and still nothing, he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He needed to see Julian. "You've grown tired of telling me no and I've grown tired of hearing it, why can't you just let me see him?" "Why is it so important you see him?" "Because he's my- because he- he just..." "He what Mr. Wright?" "He said... something and I just, I need to see him. I need to understand." "And how exactly will you understand when he is not even wake to explain?" "He doesn't need to explain!" "Then how are you supposed to understand?" "No, I need to understand myself. I need to understand what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking." "And how exactly does my son come into this?" "He said- he told me- I just-" Logan sighed and looked at the ground running his hand through his hair; it was no use, this women would never let him in. She looked at him curiously; she'd know Logan for three years now, she knew about his problems but even those didn't have this much of an effect on him. She suddenly felt bad. She made him sit back down in the chair and sat beside him. "What did Julian say?" Logan took is face out of his hands and looked at her. "He said- I just really need to see him Mrs. Larson please?" he looked so lost and confused his eyes pleading for her to let him go in. She sighed. "He's asleep right now, but he has been for a while, he should wake up soon. You can go in and wait if you like." Logan's eyes widen. "He's awake?" She smiled, "He has been for about twelve hours now. They had to make sure he wouldn't go back into a coma if they let him sleep so he had to stay up for a little while." "When did he wakeup?" "Maybe an hour after I told you to go home yesterday morning." Logan smiled realizing Julian was okay. "Go in and wait. He should wakeup soon, and don't worry I sent the guards home after he woke up." She got up to leave but before she could Logan pulled her into a hug and whispered a thank you. 

Logan stood looking at the door for a while; now that he could go in he was afraid to. Once he finally reached for the handle and open the door, he saw Julian sleeping there in his hospital bed and the heart monitor still beeping at a normal rate; he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He stood in the door way looking at Julian for another five minutes before finally closing the door and moving forward to sit down in the chair next to the bed. Leaning his elbows on his knees he sat there whit his face in his hand. He'd didn't stay in that position for long though, he couldn't. He needed to move, all this waiting wasn't so bad when he was outside. He kept fidgeting in his seat. Was he nervous? Anxious? His lack of understanding and sleep were getting to him now, concentrating was becoming hard or would be if he'd have anything to concentrate on. He didn't know how long he'd been in the room before he started to fall sleep, but it had felt like forever.

He was woken up by whispers coming from before him. "I told you I didn't want to talk to him mom." Julian? "I heard what you said Julian but he looked so broken. What did you tell him?" "You know what I told him mom." Julian had told her? But Julian hadn't told anyone. Had he? "You mean?" There was no response Julian had nodded, suspected Logan. "But you said you weren't going tell him." "Did you not read the police report? Mom Adam had a knife at my troth. I think telling him was worth not getting him or myself killed don-" Logan accidentally stirred in his chair. He heard Julian sigh, "I'll go. He'll probably wake up soon." "No mom plea-" "I'm not staying Julian. You need to talk to him." the door squeaked open and then closed. Logan tried to stay still and not move but it was hard. He could feel Julian eyes on him and it was making him uncomfortable; it was almost impossible not to stir or let his breathing quicken, but he managed; well he thought he did. "Would you quit it already?" He opened his eyes and sat up right looking at the boy that was sitting in the bed staring straight forward at the blank wall in front of him. "How did you-" "I've known you for three years." Julian paused and looked at Logan, "you're not that hard to figure out anymore." Logan couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Julian's attempt to ease the tension; and it had worked, but only for a minute and then there was silence. They both sort of fiddled with their hands not sure of what was okay to say and what wasn't. "So... How are you feeling?" Logan asked him, trying to once again kill the tension in the air. "I've been better, but I'm not bad. I sort of wish it was all a bad dream though." Logan looked up at Julian, who was still, of course, looking down at his hands. "Witch part?" Julian paused; he wasn't expecting the question. Witch part did he want to be a dream? "All of it." He'd answered his own question aloud while not even realizing. Logan's face fell; did he regret telling him that much? There's was a silent for a while; Logan not being sure how to answer and Julian waiting for an answer. "Me too." Logan finally said; Julian felt relief but sadness course through him. Sure he hadn't wanted to tell Logan but he hadn't wanted Logan to not want to know. "Why didn't you tell me Julian?" Logan did want to talk about it? He couldn't take this anymore; did Logan want to forget what he'd said or not? Did he want to know why he'd said it or why he hadn't wanted to? "I didn't want to." He didn't dare to look at Logan, because just like he could read him like a book; Logan could read Julian if he wanted to. He heard Logan sigh. "Please Jules I just-" "Logan drop it. Please?" "No. Jules you can't just tell me something like that and expect me to forget it." Julian sighed and looked at Logan. The boy was sitting on the edge of his seat, elbows leaning on his knees; he was looking at Julian attentively waiting for something, anything. Julian turned his head to the other side of the room and closed his eyes taking a deep breath; was he really going to do this? Really going to tell him why he'd hid it from him, was he seriously about to tell the most arrogant, condescending, self centered boy he'd ever meet, that he was afraid? He heard some shuffling and then the bed beside his legs sunk "Jules?"turning his head back again, he almost hit his with Logan's, to say the less the other boy was close. "Logan stop" He lifted his head and looked at him. "I'm not dropping it Jules. I just, I need to know why Julian." He shook his head "I'm not telling you why I didn't want you to know okay, so just forget it." He looked back towards the other side. "Tell me why you- Why do you-" "Why do I love you?" he looked back at Logan; they were staring at each other now; he saw Logan swallow hard and nod, he sighed. "Hell if I know." He said shaking his head once again. "What do you mean? You don't know why you love me?" Logan looked as confused as Julian felt because, it was true. He didn't know why he loved him. He just did. "I don't. Logan you're the most conceited person I've ever meet. Hell I've never meet someone who gets as many mood swings as you in a day. You're so-" "Jules. I didn't ask what was wrong with me." Logan glared at him and Julian smirked. "You're so fucked up-" "Jules ser-" "to others." "What?" Julian smiled. "People think you're crazy Lo. But you're so much more and... and that's why I love you." Logan didn't say anything he just looked at Julian. Julian swallowed and waited. He waited for what felt like forever, thought it was probably just a few seconds, until Logan finally talked again. "Your fucked up to you know?" Julian couldn't help but laugh and Logan smiled laughing as well. "Thanks for letting me know."Julian smiled at him. Logan smirked "Did you really think I would reject you if you told me?" Julian looked down embarrassed and nodded. Logan brought the boy's face up for Julian to look at him; "I thought you knew how good looking you are." Logan pointed out, capturing the actors lips with his own before Julian could respond.


End file.
